Lodamun
The Principal Republic of Lodamun, often referred to simply as Lodamun, is a union of five distinct states that create a nation of over 99 million people. The country is located on the northern tip of the continent of Seleya. The Union has been in existence since August 2037, making it one of the oldest in the world. GEOGRAPHICAL INFO GOES HERE PRE-GAME/EARLY HISTORY GOES HERE CLAIMS TO FAME GO HERE ECONOMIC STUFF AND ORGANISATIONS GO HERE =Etymology= =History= =Geography= Lodamun has a unique and diverse geography. With it's vast size, it is possible for Lodamese to sunbathe on the golden beaches of Andalay before traversing through the semi-tropical jungles of Norstavan, and finally climbing the snow topped peaks of the Kalistani Mountain Range in southern Kregon. The political makeup the Republics that compose Lodamun are Kregon, Andalay, Rapula, Norstavan and Golavia. They have been united in the Union since its creation. Physical Lodamun is broken up by three major mountain ranges; The Andalayan Mountains in eastern Golavia is the lowest range, their rolling slopes covered are in terraced farming, The Sorbanikan Mountains, reaching from eastern Valruzia through western Kregon and into Rapula, have historically provided a western bulwark that protected the old Kingdom of Kregon from nearly all invading forces. The tallest of the Lodamun mountain ranges are the Kalistani Peaks, which provide a natural border with Baltusia in the south and Kalistan to the east. Lodamun's unique "V" shape created by the adjoining of the Sorbanikan Mountains and the Kalistani Peaks, bisected by the Lindar River, forms the Kregon Plateau, one of the most intensely cultivated regions in Terra, producing a wide variety of crops in perfect agricultural conditions making the Union a hotbed for farming. The nations largest waterway is the Lindar River, which starts deep in Valruzia, before cutting a path through the valley that separates the Sorbanikan Mountains from the Kalistani Peaks. The river continues through Kregon and Golavia, before reaching the sea near the port of Jorka. Climate The climate of Lodamun is varied because its vast physical geography. Lodamun lies north of the equator, and thus has a fairly warm climate throughout the year although snow is visible all year round in the Kalistani Peaks and in southern Kregon. Northern Lodamun is known for its lush beaches and warm climate where the fishing, fashion, and sporting industries do very well (mainly golfing). Norstavan is covered with many river deltas and is a gateway for trade to the Union bring in many shipping industries to its own Republic, making it the Union's top shipping manufacturer. Thanks to its many forests and jungles, Golavia is a prime location for the lumber industry; farming is also important to eastern Golavians. Inner Rapula and the whole of Kregon are traditionally very cold climate Republics covered in several mountain ranges; mountain valleys are located across the two Republics where local, family-based companies are clearly visible. The Union International Stock Exchange (UISE) is located in the capital of Port Andalay that handles all outside Lodamun investments and is the economic control center for the entire Union. Even though The UISE is the official stock exchange for the whole Union, each Republic retains its own Exchange for themselves. The Union's location on the continent serves as a prime port for trade; it is easily reachable by four other continents. Also with it's location, migration is also a contributing factor to the economy; Hulstrians migrated in Norstavan during the Communist Periods where several new shipping companies arose while neighboring Kalistanis brought into Kregon several banking and service companies. =Government and Politics= Politics and elections Foreign relations Lodamun exercises global military influence but prefers to pull strings from behind than entangle itself in minor Terran disputes. This yielded centuries of peace for the United Republics while other nations engaged in destructive conflicts. Almost all countries have embassies in Port Andalay, and many have consulates around the country. Likewise, nearly all nations host Lodamese diplomatic missions. However, nations without limited or full diplomatic immunity typically operate from a single embassy with a bare-bones Lodamese staff. Lodamun's foreign policy historically centers around Likatonia and blocking its expansion into Lodamese territory. In recent years, improving relations produced the current "complicated relationship" in which Lodamun and Likatonia have cooperated to form the Northern Seleya Alliance (NSA) as the primary economic, military, and cultural alliance in North Seleya. The majority of Lodamun's military budget is spent on five carrier battle groups led by the LNS Andalay, LNS Kregon, LNS Golavia, LNS Norstavan, and LNS Rapula. Naval operations are based in Alken, Golavia. With limited funds dedicated to a large army, the Lodamese military is focused on projected naval and air power with a small, well-trained army focused on defending Lodamun. Lodamun's nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons stockpiles are unknown, but its government has reserved the right to use them and has done so during the Rapulan War. Administrative divisions =Economy= Currency Income and human development =Infrastructure= Science and technology Transportation Energy Education Health =Demographics= Language Religion =Culture= Popular media Sports =Culture= Lodamun as a whole does not have a single culture; each Republic has it's own society. Many citizens of the Union embrace cultural diffusion however. Golavia and Andalay are credited as being the royalist centers for the Union because of it's mainly Hulstrian population living there; large castles and palaces are evident in the Republics despite it being a Republican nation. Royal families that date back to the United Kingdoms still have influence in those areas. Their citizens enjoy the sports of golf, soccer, and native curling. Coffee shops and banks are popular as well in the two Republics thanks to the mix of Hulstrian/Kalistani people. The society of Norstavan are known throughout the Union as being the "Shipping Capital of Lodamun" because of its large shipping industry and the people employed to it; Norstavan has a longstanding tradition of being home to many shipbuilding companies. This is thanks to the early Hulstrian immigrants from the Gishoto communist periods but the population has moved onto other Republics in the past decades. Construction is accepted there too and second to ship building, construction is highly popular among young people. They are noted in politics to often vote for Independent or centre-left political parties but the majority of the population identifies themselves as being "compassionate conservatives". Citizens enjoy the many rivers for them to fish in and mostly live in scattered small towns and cities around the Republic, with November City being the largest in both size and population. Like Golavia and Andalay, golfing is a popular sport here with over 90 golf courses located in North-Western Norstavan. Ethnicity Nationwide Statistics: *'Andalayan:' 30.8% *'Kregonese:' 30.7% *'Golavian:' 15.5% *'Stavian:' 7.2% *'Nori:' 5.4% *'Other:' 10.4% Religion Historically the Lodami people have been primarily Christian. Although atheism, agnosticism, and secular humanism have been in the rise, all citizens regardless of their believes respect main primary religion of Lodamun. There are a few native religions that still exist, primarily in the form of Pantheism. There is also a small number of people worshiping other various religions from foreign churches or other not well known practices; although they are a very small minority. Religious Makeup of Lodamun as of 3246 *Christian: 49% :*Lutheran: 17% :*Catholic: 15% *Atheism: 14% *Islam: 2% *Native Religions: 1% *Other: 2% =Politics & Government= The Lodamese Senate is the official governing body of Lodamun with each Republic having representation in it. In the past several political parties have battled each other in the Senate halls, which they would often look at their own Republic's viewpoints instead of working bi-partisanly this at times resulted in "blackouts" or legislative collapses. Lodamun has been dominated by both Monarchist and Republicanism parties in the past with their political ideals cast upon the nation; Lodamun has been ruled by several different Monarchs and Republics. * The Lodamun Heads of State throughout its history are listed here. Political Parties of Lodamun Category:Lodamun Category:Nations Category:Seleya